darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
81
Matthew expresses his hostility to Burke. Elizabeth offers Mrs. Johnson a job at Collinwood. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. For eighteen years most of this great house has been closed off. Eighteen years during which the servant staff has consisted of only one man. A man who's continued devotion to the Collins family has been the driving force of a narrow, lonely life. Matthew confronts Burke at the Collinsport Inn, asking him why he wants Collinwood. They discuss Malloy's murder. Burke asks if the rumor about Mrs. Johnson working at Collinwood is true, then speculates that Elizabeth wouldn't ever hire another stranger. Matthew gloats that he's wrong and lets Burke have a private moment to gloat. Burke calls Mrs. Johnson to inquire why she didn't inform him of her interview. Matthew tells Elizabeth about his meeting with Burke and gets a lecture; he promises her no more violence. He tries to dissuade her hiring Mrs. Johnson. He scowls as Mrs. Johnson's taxi pulls by. Mrs. Johnson comes to Collinwood. She and Elizabeth talk about the job and Bill Malloy. Mrs. Johnson's job would involve cooking and light cleaning in the used rooms. Mrs. Johnson tells Elizabeth she doesn't care for Burke and doesn't gossip; Elizabeth is concerned about talk. She gives Mrs. Johnson a tour and a salary. Mrs. Johnson is available to start today; Elizabeth wants to think about it. Matthew meets up with Mrs. Johnson at the Inn, and tells her she should go be taken care of by her daughter. They talk about loyalty and Matthew claims the Collinses are like his family. Mrs. Johnson calls Burke, then goes up to his hotel room. Burke gets mad at Mrs. Johnson and she says she doesn't like him. She also implies she doesn't like Collinwood. Burke is rude to Mrs. Johnson, but she's still willing to call him if she gets a call from Elizabeth. He says he's going to Lookout Point and she's shocked; he says he's looking for clues that Malloy was murdered. Elizabeth ponders her decision with Matthew. She calls Mrs. Johnson to offer her the job. She can start as soon as she'd like. Elizabeth wonders if she's made the right decision. Memorable quotes : Burke: (to Matthew) The last time we talked, you and me, you put your big paws around my throat. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: I don't like your tone, Mr. Devlin. I don't much like you. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: (about Elizabeth) Yes, she was playing the grand dame and showing the ancestral palace. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← Carol Crist as Susie (uncredited) → Background information and notes Production * Location footage: Matthew leaving Collinwood. Matthew walking through town and then to the hotel from outside. Matthew trimming the hedge while a taxi pulls into the drive and up to the front of Collinwood. The name of the taxi company is the "Cozy Checker". Story * Mrs. Johnson has a daughter. * TIMELINE: Mrs. Johnson is going up to Collinwood today for a job interview. Bloopers and continuity errors * Thayer David's hair looks darker in the location footage. * Joan Bennett looks at the teleprompter, when Elizabeth interviews Mrs. Johnson and says, 'ahhh" and "uhm" a lot. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 81 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 810081